Hibiki Ōtori
Hibiki (響, Echo) is the 4x great grandson of The Third Kazekage, and has inherited his Kekkei genkai of Iron Sand from which he uses in honor of the kazekage. As a former member of the Puppet Brigade he carries with him the skills and abilities of a puppeteer but also he's trained himself to use his puppets hands free by linking their chakra strings directly to his nervous system so they act as independent bodies, responding to his will, by doing so he can battle at both far range via the puppets and close range via his katana at the same time. Background Hibiki is a Suna ninja as well as the 4x Great Grand son of the Third Kazekage, he was on his own when he was child. He had no parents (as they were killed by shukaku) and he had no nindo, that is until he discovered the Puppet Brigade and learned the craft of the Puppeteer eventually rising to the top of his class and earning the coveted Sasori puppet used by famous Suna puppeteer Kankuro. While in the puppet brigade he discovered Sasori's scroll with his remaining Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets and incorporated them into his arsenal. After his hiatus he adopted the moniker Echo of the Hidden Sand (響砂隠, Hibiki no Sunagakure). Not long after he returned to Sunagakure he was chosen to be the Suna member of the Seijin Council. Personality Hibiki's personality is a refined one, as he has been shown to skillfully use his puppets, and still be able to defend himself from attacks. He has also shown a softer side to his refined persona as he was shown to care for animals. Since his hiatus and becoming an S-Ranked ninja in the bingo book, rivaling the Akatsuki members in infamy he has been shown not to be evil, just crafty. Hibiki is a usually calm person, unless he becomes enraged, He then changes into a completely different person with a ruthless persona that is feared as the Echo of the Hidden Sand because of how his Darker side uses his puppets for battle in the sands. Abilities Iron Sand The Iron Sand is a special technique created by the Third Kazekage and now used currently by his 4x great grandson Hibiki. In combination with his unique ability to convert chakra into magnetic forces. The Third studied a host of the One-Tailed Shukaku and learned to imitate the power to control sand. However, when he imitated sand techniques, he used iron powder instead, thanks to his special magnetic powers. He could use it to crush his opponents or even mold the sand into weapons. The Iron Sand can also clot up the joints of puppets, making them unusable in battle as long as the Third Kazekage's magnetic field is in effect. Hibiki inherited this trait of having magnetic chakra and uses it for combat just like his grandfather before him, except he uses his to forge swords, kunai and other weapons he can hold as well as the large weapons to overwhelm his opponents. Puppeteer Skills Having been at the top of his class in the Puppet Brigade, Hibiki was on par with former members Kankuro and Sasori as he can use Sasori's Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets wit hthe same level of skill as Sasori himself by linking the puppet chakra threads to his nervous system. Coincidentally he also wields the infamous Sasori puppet used by Kankuro which was in fact sasori himself while he lived and converted himseft into a puppet to stay young; Hibiki calls this puppet his prized possession as it was in fact sasori who killed his 4x great grand father for his power, so he prides himself as using sasori calling it payback. Kenjutsu Hibiki can wield his solid black katana with great skill often using his Iron Sand to extend its range by magnetizing his blade and then attacking his foes. Not much else is known about it so far. Natural Energy / Pseudo-Sage Mode His ability to harness natural energy comes from his ability to convert his lightning chakra into a magnetic force in order to use his Iron Sand kekkei genkai. He Unlike the rest of the Seijin order doesnt possess a proper Sage Mode as he trained with the Scorpions which whom he has a summoning contract with and then again with the Seijin Council, but he can transform into what he deems his "Puppet Master Mode" which allows him to use natural energy to control nature, but to a limited extent as he can only control animals and people with a weak will using this technique. Relationships Stats Trivia